


{still} the same

by arterivena (wisteriapinetree)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/arterivena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan—realita masih sama, keduanya.</p><p>[plotless; uk/sey; au—]</p>
            </blockquote>





	{still} the same

**Author's Note:**

> hetalia series © hidekazu himaruya.

Arthur selalu masih sama seperti dulu.

Mungkin malam itu langit lengang akibat ketiadaan bintang-bintang, tapi rembulan yang sinarnya jernih mampu menggantikan milyaran binar konstelasi.

Michelle tidak akan berpura-pura untuk tak menyadari singgungan kecil yang mereka lakukan--tapi, oh, tidak, bukan hanya singgungan. Ada lima pasang jemari yang saling mendekap bertautan di tengah dinginnya cuaca malam.

Kemudian Arthur memang selalu masih sama seperti dulu. Wajahnya menengadah memandangi bumantara kelam dari atas pasir-pasir putih halus, bersamanya. Tidak ada niat sedikit di batinnya untuk melepas kehangatan yang terlanjur menjalar di nadi, dari ujung jari.

Desir pelan angin laut menerpa rambut.

"Kau masih suka situasi seperti ini?"

Michelle tersentak. Didongakkannya kepala agar dapat menangkap pancaran wajah si lawan bicara, sesaat sebelum membalasnya dengan tenang, "Suka. Sangat suka. Aku mungkin mencintai malam berbintang, tapi aku tahu kalau hal seperti sekarang ini sangat sering terjadi."

Arthur memindahkan objek atensi sekian derajat lebih bawah. Ada ombak-ombak kecil yang bergantian menghantam pasir. Sontak keheningan mendatangi mereka berdua. Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, ia bertanya sarkastik, "Tidak bertanya balik padaku?" Kemudian ia terkekeh kecil.

"Apa?" Kali ini Michelle ikut memandangi lautan lepas. Dieratkannya tautan jemari kiri, mencoba menghadang rasa beku yang kian menusuk.

"Dasar tidak peka--ah, lupakan saja."

Sekali lagi, Arthur benar-benar selalu masih sama seperti dulu. Jika malam senyap, maka ia berharap bisa menggantikan gemerlap kartika di langit kelam untuk menyinarinya. Ia masih sama--selamanya akan tetap sama.

Michelle tersenyum.

Dan tangan mereka masih bertautan.


End file.
